Front bumper beams are often a first point of contact between a vehicle's structure and an object in a crash. Different types of crashes may occur with different types of objects. For example, a vehicle may collide with an object such as a tree or a utility pole. As another example, the vehicle may collide with an object such as a wall or a concrete barrier.